


Count on me

by whippedforyoongi



Category: SHINee
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Summaries, Lee Jinki | Onew-centric, Lee Taemin-centric, M/M, Mentioned Kim Jongin | Kai, Minor Kim Jongin | Kai/Lee Taemin, Triggers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-20 22:23:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16564271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whippedforyoongi/pseuds/whippedforyoongi
Summary: Taemin's brother is taemin's only support and he tries his best to shield him from the evils of this world. It's difficult trying to keep them safe but he does what he can.Even if he doesn't want to.Even if it is risky.For Taemin his brother has always been his world.Sudden unfortunate events that unfurl , leave Taemin alone, in the hands of evil.But Onew will protect him. He swears to keep that angelic smile that befits Taemin's face instead of those sad eyes that reflect nothing but insecurity and pain....Taemin is struggling with his past and onew swears to protect him and keep him by his side.





	Count on me

**Author's Note:**

> So here's my first fanfic  
> Hope ya'll enjoy ^^

Warm Sunshine filtered through the blinds that were drawn against the window and it filled Jinki’s heart with delight as he noticed the the younger curled against him clutching onto the hem of his t-shirt. There was something so soft about his features that made Jinki’s lips curl into a smile, something that made him look so vulnerable and Jinki swore he would do anything to protect Taemin. He had always felt nothing but affection towards the younger one, who, he felt ,deserved all the good in the world. Jinki could easily read the younger’s mind and Taemin didn’t withhold any secrets from his hyung either, partly because he was terrible at hiding stuff and partly because there was something so reassuring about Jinki’s smile that would make him confide in him the darkest of his secrets. The warmth familiarity of Jinki’s arms around him pulling him into a hug would fade his worries and stress. No wonder they had their secret spot where Jinki would take him and Taemin would practically forget everything else only focussing on Jinki’s smile that would seem to illuminate the darkness in his heart. Things were now quite different from the first time they had met. They had met a year ago at the a senior Arts School and Jinki was majoring in music while Taemin,though younger , had successfully gained entry into that prestigious university owing to his God gifted breathtaking dance skills that could surprise anyone given that he was usually a shy person. When he danced it seemed like through every move he wished to express his emotions and every word unspoken seemed to reflect with the lucid moves that graced his body. It was his dance that had first drawn Jinki towards him and it was a pleasant surprise for Jinki when Taemin approached him one day and shyly asked him for vocal lessons. Somehow Taemin had noticed Jinki at his paino and his heart melted the instant he heard him singing with a voice so soothing yet so overpowering , as if gripping all his emotions only to be released with Jinki touching the high notes leaving Taemin in his own world of fantasy. He was only grounded to reality when the sound of footsteps shook him from his thoughts. Jinki smiled at him, his usual greeting smile, but somehow Taemin felt something stir within him at the sight of the elder. He wasn’t really sure if it was his endearing smile that radiated warmth or his enchanting voice ,he only realised he had been staring at him for quite some time and it was the elder who had first extended his hand “I’m Jinki. “ Taemin felt his cheeks tint a slight shade of pink and he barely managed to stutter his name “Nice to meet you Jinki Hyung” was all he managed to say and the elder giggled at the sight of the flustered but cute Taemin. He wasn’t sure what had led Taemin to stand outside the piano room but he couldn’t really think at this moment. He watched as Taemin muttered “ I have to go Hyung “ and hurriedly left the place. He wondered whether Taemin was really shy or was it because him that he was so flustered. Whatever might have been the case , he really wished to speak to him again. He had watched Taemin perform but had never really got the opportunity to praise him or remotely speak to him. He met Taemin in the hallways and on his way to his piano lessons and at the cafeteria but he didn’t really get to talk to him. His wish,however,was granted soon. Quite surprisingly , a few days later he noticed the younger one approach him with a shy smile and nervous hands. “Will you give me vocal lessons hyung ? Please?” Taemin subconsciously bit his lower lip in anticipation as he waited anxiously for a reply. Maybe the other would find it weird or might reject his wish but something told him that Jinki was way too helpful and polite to do that. “Sure” Jinki smiled brightly at the younger. That’s all it took for Taemin to realise that not only was Jinki blessed with a soulful voice but also he was a gem of a person .

**Author's Note:**

> This is also on my aff account.  
> Ontae is such a cute ship :3 
> 
> Also please bear with me I'm a slow writer ;_;  
> And I'll try to post longer chapters. :3  
> Don't forget to leave kudos if you like it !  
> And comments and suggestions are always welcome ^_^


End file.
